The life I used to know
by elina.jackson
Summary: After Cassidy death ally Dawson has finally got over and is now living a new life but what will she do when her vampire past come backs to hunt her what will she do then?


The Life I Used To Know...

Ally POV

I picked up Cassidy's body and laid her body on the ground. I pushed back a strand of her strawberry colored hair and kissed her for head.

" Forever...?" she raised her pinky finger like when were kids and I intertwined my pinky with hers.

" Forever..."

" goodbye ally..."

" Goodbye Cassidy ..."

" Friends forever..."

I didn't reply just closed my eyes, as she sat up she hugged me and said her last words.

"I'm ready..." she laid back down in her dark leathered skinny jeans and black V neck short sleeve and black leather jacket.

she closed her as , i dug my sharp fangs into her skin and sucked her sweet blood until her pulse vanished in the full moons wind. I looked down at her eyes opened on lats time .

" goodbye forever."

Her eyelids fell closed as the wind too her whole her body fading away to black ravens that descended into the nights gray sky. I stood up and slowly picked up the forgotten necklace up Cassidy and opened the locket. showing a picture of me and her and closed the locket. I ran and ran to _Home. My body fading in the dark woods from then on I would never for get my best friend. From then on all I could her was the mourning full cry of wolves howling at the moon. I may never forgive them for what they done but, they were still the ones that saved my life... _

_12 years later..._

_" Bye Austin!" I hollered my the school_ Door. he waved back at me and drove out of the parking lot. I ran in and jumped rushing past people looking in lockers or just running their mouth off. I I saw a glimpse of blonde hair and Ran and jumped of his back. He laughed. After Cassidy death he was always there when I was down...

" hey!" he was ginning wide he gave a piggy ride through the halls cracking jokes and pecking kisses on my neck. I was white shorts a floral see through blouse and blue vans with peach colored nails and bouncy ombre curls. Austin took me to the back of school after every one fled to get to class. He pushed me against the wall and my legs around his waist an arms locked on his neck while he kissed my neck to my face sucking area to area till couldn't take it anymore. I bit down on his lip tugging before licking his lips and tongue kissing.

" ally i have something to tell you.." he said looking down.

" what?" i said worried.

" i-i- slept with your sister last week. listen when we were drunk and you rain checked and...it just happened.."

" and now you tell me I CANT BELIVE YOU... YOU PROMISED Y-Y-Y..." I didn't finish as i stared to run to class.

RING RING RING RING!

The warnig bell for class went off. I Ran to class and swung the door open to find or perky Bitch teacher in Barbie lipstick blabbing about to a new student.I simply ignored and opened my textbookk and took out my homework and started even though it was due today. I totally forgot about last night all i could remember was Austin coming over and waking p naked with him be not much to explain really. i heard the door open and some girl eyes who looked vaguely familiar. Until it hit me, but that's not possible. Her vivid brown eyes and black long hair with streaks of brown. she Is the _One_. she was the one who killed Cassidy. Her eyes met mine she shot me a devious smirk and looked away. i stood up and asked to be excused while grabbing Mona by her shirt collar and dragging her out of class to the hall.

" Well hey nice to meet you too,"

"Oh save it Mona what are you even doing here?" I said irritated.

" Just to swing by and apologize and get my best friend back" I scoffed crossing my arms.

" You don't know what I had to put up with you and Cassidy!" she yelled Raising her hands in the air.

" OH REALLY LIKE What!" I said rasing my voice.

" Always being The third wheel, always being cut off, always being ditched, and hurt you Little bitch!"She said streaming down her face.

" Im s-" as she started walking anyway and grabbing her arm to apologize

" You save it don't bother apologizing .Because things are different now that im here!" she said yanking her arm away and walking back in class.

i put my hands behind my neck leaning up against the blue lockers and ditched school and jumped in my b&w and headed home hoping Austin left some blood.I got home and to find the door. and just went to sleep.


End file.
